


Bisita

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Filipino Literature - Fandom, Tomo 1: Mga Sayaw ng Dagat at Lupa - Dead Balagtas
Genre: Family Reunions, M/M, Overthinking, Reminiscing, Returning Home
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Unang beses uuwi si Ramon sa probinsya, kasama na ang kaniyang pinakaminamahal.





	Bisita

**Author's Note:**

> Bisíta.  
> 1\. (Pangngalan) Táong dumadalaw. Eng: visitor.  
> 2\. (Pandiwa) Pagdalaw. Eng: to visit.
> 
> Para kay Sophie, kay Ingrid, at kay Maria. Sa mga táong nagtulak din sa akin. Salamat. Charot.

Bisíta  


Kumakabog, nagwawala. Tila may lindol sa dibdib ni Rahman.

Sa labas ng bintana, hindi na niya alam kung pang-ilang púno na nga ba ang dumaan. Pang-ilang van na ang naunahan. Pang-ilang kambing ang nakíta sa malawak na bukid. Pang-ilang gas station na. Sinusubukan din niyang aliwin ang sarili sa mga ulap, hinuhulaan ang mga pangalan ng hugis. Áso. Agila. Buwaya. May nabasa siya noon, masamang pangitain daw ang makakita ng mababangis na hayop sa ulap. Ngunit, hindi siya mapamahiin, hindi talaga. Pero hindi rin mapigilan ang kaba na kumakalas sa puso.  

"Nu'ng bata ako, aba! Ito 'yung binibilang ko pauwi!"

"Talaga?"

"Oo ba, mga wan-seben-payb na púno 'yun. Ata. Kaso, palagay ko, iba na ang panahon ngayon, 'no?"

 _Iba na nga_ , munimuni ni Rahman. Dahan-dahan siyang tumagilid nang hindi maistorbo ang natutulog na Ramon sa kaniyang balikat. Nakaupô sila sa bandang gitna ng de-aircon na bús. May telebisyon sa pinakaharap, nakabukás sa Pinoy horror-comedy. Mahinang-mahina ang volume, kayâ dinig na dinig ang hilik ni Ramon sa buong bús. Buti na lang, mga kapwa tulóg din ang mga kasabay. O nagtutulug-tulugan? Bahala na. Maaga silang sumakay, alas sais ng umaga. Tulóg pa ang diwa ng karamihan, kahit sabik na sabik makauwi ng kani-kanilang probinsya.

Kaarawan ngayon ni Ramon. Milagro na nakagawa siya ng paraan na makapag-leave sa trabaho ng isang araw. Isang buong araw! _No work, no pay_ pa naman sa SN. At kahit katiting lang ang iniipon para sa sarili (dahil buwanan din siyang nagpapadala), unti-unti na niya pala binubuo ang pamasahe nila pauwi.

Matagal na noong naghahapunan sila sa may Boni, nang itanong bigla ni Ramon:

"Ram, ma-ano ka ba... E..."

"Ano 'yun?"

"Ano, maselan sa biyahe?"

"Ano!"

"Tipong e madali kang masuka? Nahihilo? Okey laang ba sa 'yo bumiyahe ng mga tatlo-apat na oras, e?"

Umiling siya. Matibay ang kaniyang sikmura sa pagbibiyahe. Napangiti lang si Ramon. Sumubô. May naglalarong ngiti ang mga mata. May kakaibang kislap. Alam na ni Rahman, may gusto ang kaniyang kasintahan. Hindi iyon nagtatanong ng walang dahilan. Hinihintay niya kung ilang minuto pa bago siya magsalita. Lagi naman ganoon ang kaniyang mahal, kung minsa'y 'di mapigilan ang dila.

At sa gabing iyon, nabigô siya. Umuwi silang hindi na pinulot 'yung usapin. Malayo lang ang tingin ni Ramon, may sinisipol na kantang 'di mawari.

Naaalala rin niya, pinatuloy niya si Ramon sa bahay noon. Pakiramdam niyang mas ligtas siya kapag nandiyan si Ramon sa tabi. Pero wala pa ring imik at nakangiti lang ang kaniyang nobyo. Sumasaksak na ang kabâ sa dibdib ni Rahman. Hindi niya mawari kung ano'ng tinitibok ng aligagang puso. May masamang balita ba? Hindi niya makutuban. Ito pa naman ang madalas niyang nakakapâ, ang pagbuking ng mga kilos ni Ramong punung-punô ng sorpresa. Sa pagkakataong ito, biglang mahirap basahin ang kaniyang iniisip.

Hanggang sa hindi na natiis ni Rahman. Habang nagsisipilyo silang dalawa, siya na ang unang nagsalita.

"Mukhang kanina pa tayo dinadaanan ng anghel, a..."

"Mmm? 'No 'ka mo?"

Nagmumog siya at nagpunas ng bibig. Diniretso na niya: "May sasabihin ka ba?"

"Mm 'ko? W'la naman..." 

"Ano ba 'yan, nagsasalita kang may bula-bula pa 'yang bibig mo, o." Marahan niyang isiniko si Ramon sa gilid. Nang iluwa ni Ramon ang toothpaste at ginargle na tubig, saglit siyang napatawa.

"Alis tayo, Ram."

"Ha?"

"Punta tayo sa malayo kunô!"

"Saan? Kailan? Bakit?"

"Uwi tayo!"

"Uwi sa...?"

"Doon sa amin!"

"Sa... inyo?"

"Mismo!"

Imbis na lumukso ang puso sa tuwa, ramdam na ramdam ni Rahman ang pagkahulog nito sa 'di-malamang tákot. Alam naman niya, tanggap si Ramon ng kaniyang pamilya. Wala na dapat ikahiya. Kumportable rin siya sa sariling balat. Subalit, hindi pala ganoon kadali, ang patahanin itong kaba na tila bang nakasiksik sa bága.

Mula noon, binitbit ito ni Rahman sa pang-araw-araw; niyayakap sa pagtúlog gabi-gabi. Patung-patong na ang pag-iisip. Tila dinadaganan ang kaniyang utak. Nakakahilo. Lalo lang yumayanig ang kaniyang loob, kaniyang kaibuturan, kaniyang kaluluwa. Habang tumatagal at lalong papalapit nang papalapit ang araw ng pagluwas, nahihiya siyang magsalita, dahil— para saan pa? Masaya naman si Ramon. Ayaw niyang maging pabigat. 

Sinusubukan niyang magdahilan sa utak: _huwag mag-alala, huwag matakot, huwag kabahan. Magtiwala lang, magtiwala kay Allah. Hindi ako pababayaan. In shaa Allah. In shaa Allah._  

Ngayong dumating na ang kaarawan ni Ramon. Tumatalon muli ang metro ng kaniyang puso, tumakbo. Hindi siya nakatúlog nang maayos kagabi. Punong-puno pa rin siya ng kaba pagkasakay ng bus. Ngunit, ang mahabang-mahabang biyahe, dinuyan ang púyat niyang utak hanggang sa nakatúlog na rin siya. Sa wakas. Sa daluyong ng nerbyos, inilunok siyang buo ng alon ng antok.

Biglang nagpreno ang bus at naalimpungatan ang lahat ng pasahero. Sabay-sabay nagsidilat at nagsihikab at nagsiunat ang mga nakasakay. Walang pasabi ang tsuper, pinatay lang ang aircon. Marahil sapat na raw iyon at ang bukás na pinto para ipakitang nakarating na nga sila sa terminal.

Narinig ni Ramon ang pagkabukás ng pinto ng bus. Agad niyang ipinunas ang mamasâ-masâng gilid ng labi sa tela ng balikat. Humikab siya nang pagkalakas-lakas, nagisíng sa gúlat si Rahman at napasigaw mula sa bangungot— "Huwag! Hindi!"

"Huy! Ram!" Hinawakan ni Ramon ang kaniyang mga balikat. "Nandito laang ako."

Umaalon ang paghinga ni Rahman. "Nan... nandito... na...?"


End file.
